Cedric
Biography �� TBE TBE ✅ A Sentimental People's first impressions of Cedric are that he's rough and weird, but after they get to know him better, their impressions are not only confirmed, but they also believe him to be scatterbrained and often completely out of it. However, he is also a role model of manly bravery and heroism. Cedric holds an unspoken concern for youngsters that come to Night's Hold due to their past mistakes; in them he sees his foolish past, ignorance and mistakes. ✅ A Sentimental He is a self-proclaimed expert of love, and when the Ranger Nadia arrived at Night's Hold, he did nothing to hide his feelings for her, however, all he received in return was her contempt and disdain. Cedric and Selena, the innkeeper of Rosewall Tavern, had a thing in the past, and even though time has altered their feelings, they both still care for each other. It was all due to Selena's encouragement that Cedric swallowed his fears, faced Grand Master Douglas, and joined the Rangers anew. ✅ Bitter Love No one expected that Cedric and Count Wilhelm Wilstead had a past. Once, Cedric went on a mysterious mission but was hindered by Wilhelm and the mission failed. Of those that participated in it, only Cedric came back alive. If one looks at it objectively, Wilhelm did actually save Cedric's life, but not everyone believes it to be so cut and dry. ✅ Previous Before the graves of his fallen comrades, Cedric confessed that the mysterious mission which he had devised was an attempt to assassinate the Goddess Eve. He calmly explained the regretful past regarding a young group of sincere and foolish Rangers who attempted to save mankind from the grasp of the fanatic Goddess, and how it nearly succeeded. ✅ Brillant Resume When Cedric Olaf, the acting officer of the Night's Hold, had but held the past for one single day, he slew the Dragon prime and stopped the third Behemoth Tide in its cradle. This feat was grand enough for him to boast for a lifetime and were it not for what happened after, one might still have been able to see a proud and boastful figure in the Spurs Tavern. Rumor Information gained from bards found in the taverns across Malheim as well as from hearing whispers amongst the people of Malheim. These details can help hunters determine what items an NPC favors. Friendliness Rewards Characters will have four levels of friendliness: Familiar (250), Friendly (500), Close (750), and Faithful (1000). For each stage achieved, hunters will receive a reward from whichever character they become familiar with. Talent Outspoken Talent points that contribute to the companion's attack damage in hunts. Easy-going Talent points that contribute to the companion's defense in hunts. Mind's Eye Talent points that contribute to the companion's efficiency when sent out on Bounty Quests (Tavern Missions). Hunting Companion Assist companions in obtaining materials for their promotions. Promotion increases a companion's level cap, talents, and Soul Skill level. Upon promotion message: "" Category:Rangers Category:Hunting Companions Category:Male Characters